wyatt_olingerfandomcom-20200215-history
A Hazel Carol
'A Hazel Carol '''is a six-part YouTube special released December 2017. It is on the Wyatt Olinger YouTube channel. It is a parody of Charles Dickens' ''"A Christmas Carol" Summary Ever since Deheven went to get cut down a tree to use as a Christmas tree and the tree fell on top on him, he lost all Christmas spirit. But with the help of four ghosts, he realizes that if he doesn't change his ways, his friends will be in peril! Plot Part 1 The special begins when Tyra picks out a Christmas tree online. Everyone likes it, except Deheven. Who reveals he got crushed by a Christmas tree years prior. Wyatt and Clay try to cheer him up, but that only drives a frustrated Deheven to storm home. Clay explains that Deheven isn't usually like this. Part 2 Deheven is at home lying in bed mocking the others. But then suddenly a ghost strongly resembling Wyatt appears, Deheven is unamused by this, the Wyatt ghost reveals that three more ghosts will visit him that evening. The first one will visit at 1:00 AM, the second one will visit at 2:00 AM, and the third one will visit not at 3:00 AM, but whenever it wants. When the Wyatt ghost leaves, Deheven attempts to go to sleep to forget about the whole thing, But before he can the clock strikes 1:00 AM, causing the ghost of Christmas past (which strongly resembles Ashley) to take him back in time. Part 3 The Ashley ghost takes Deheven to the Christmas of the previous year, where Owl Bill is having the students make Christmas cards. While Deheven is the only student not present at school, Deheven attempts to interact with the others, but they do not respond. Ashley ghost reveals to Deheven that he is not really where he thinks he is, which is why nobody can see or hear him. Then Deheven hears the others questioning his whereabouts. After a while the Ashley ghost fades away as Deheven screams "HAUNT ME NO LONGER!!!" Part 4 Deheven wakes up as if Part 3 was just a dream. But that's right when the clock strikes 2:00 AM. Then the ghost of Christmas present (which strongly resembles Simon) Takes him to the present. (Which was really last week) To show Deheven that Wyatt and the others are starting to suffer from having no money, And that Lana is starting to badly malfunction, And Simon doesn't have enough money to fix Lana nor buy a new model. This slowly begins to frighten Deheven, as he doesn't want to see his friends' lives at risk. Then the Simon ghost fades off. Part 5 Having enough of the crazy ghosts. Deheven attempts to go to sleep again. But then remembers that one more ghost will visit him when he least expects to, and the ghost of Christmas future (which strongly resembles Morgan) spontaneously appears and takes Deheven forward in time. She shows Deheven that Wyatt, Ashley, and Simon are out on the streets with absolutely $0 left. Wyatt then incinerates a piece of destroyed blue metal that used to be Lana, who was completely destroyed and now a pile of blue metal. Wyatt suddenly passes on, leaving only Ashley and Simon left. Morgan ghost takes Deheven to a graveyard, showing him that everyone (including himself) passed on as well. Morgan ghost buries Deheven in leaves. Part 6 Deheven wakes up screaming. Saying that Part 5 was the worst nightmare he had all night. Then he sees that it's morning. Deheven finds Mr. Eggface and asks him what day it is. Eggface says that it is Christmas day! Deheven finds the others and wishes them Merry Christmas. Much to the others' surprise. Deheven tells them he found his spirit, because if he never did, then everyone would die. Wyatt also reveals that Tyra's tree finally came. Cast * Deheven Stark fills the role of Ebeneezer Scrooge * Wyatt Olinger fills the role of The Ghost of Jacob Marley / Fred Scrooge * Ashley Belanger fills the role of The Ghost of Christmas Past * Simon Laney fills the role of The Ghost of Christmas Present / Bob Cratchit * Morgan Ashton fills the role of The Ghost of Christmas Future * Lana fills the role of Tiny Tim * Owl Bill fills the role of Mr. Fezziwig Trivia * These videos have a playlist titled "A Hazel Carol" * This is the only time Lana is seen destroyed * Mr. Eggface's voice is slightly different here. * Mr. Eggface was originally supposed to play the role of "Mr. Eggfaceywig" but the role was given to Owl Bill instead. * This is the third time A multi-parter video was made. Videos The Whole Arc Category:Videos